


非典型ABO

by Sevenlock



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha都是哭包, M/M, 克里斯那个是恶搞, 海蝙是假的, 非典型ABO
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenlock/pseuds/Sevenlock
Summary: 非典型ABO宇宙里的发情期也很要命





	非典型ABO

**Author's Note:**

> 外星小狼狗/腹黑熊爸爸  
> 哼超本蝙  
> 很OOC  
> 相当OOC  
> 就是为了爽为了肉为了看哼超边操边哭

对于非典型ABO宇宙的Omega来说，发情期也是一场灾难。

这场灾难和隔壁正常ABO宇宙中充满了口是心非和欲拒还迎的抑制剂润滑剂口技标记恋爱三十六计不大一样，但总的来说依然是场灾难。

对于非典型ABO宇宙的蝙蝠侠，即性别为Omega的布鲁斯韦恩来说，瞭望塔上的发情期是一场灾难中的灾难。这场灾难具体表现为，他们目前有三个非人类种族Alpha和一个看上去不像人类种族的人类种族Alpha，但他爷爷的只有两个Omega和一个无性别生化人。

而更要命的是，这群Alpha在一起工作久了之后，一年一次的发情期就像隔壁的隔壁超正常宇宙里大学女生的生理期一样，统统挤在了一块，固定在每年的六月一日。曾经的布鲁斯或许还会在对儿子们解释为什么今年的儿童节以及以后每一年的儿童节爸爸都不会陪你们过时面露尴尬，如今随着儿子的长大和新近收养的女儿莫名其妙的成熟，他只会在儿童节收到小熊睡衣、润喉糖和一打焦糖味安全套。

于是今天早上当一年一度的儿童节再次来临，布鲁斯看着连续第三年出现在床头的大礼包，抑制住了直往外跳的青筋，出发前往瞭望塔赈灾。

“好消息是，”闪电侠在耳机里对着布鲁斯喋喋不休，“今年亚瑟终于有了对象，我们可以把他从安抚名单上划掉了。”

“坏消息呢？”布鲁斯揉了揉太阳穴，已经准备好听到诸如‘超人哭着买空大都会的蝙蝠侠抱枕在瞭望塔筑巢结果发现自己的制服上没有放钱包的口袋’或者‘神奇女侠在瞭望塔每块屏幕上强行播放星际迷航柯克舰长剪辑并缩在冰淇淋车里一醉方休’之类的荒唐新闻。

“神奇女侠友好地把克里斯派恩绑上瞭望塔了，而超人好像飞回了孤独堡垒。”巴里干巴巴地回答道，“好在克里斯派恩对于需要安抚发情期的神奇女侠一事没什么反对，甚至自掏腰包给她买了两车冰淇淋，现在他们正在瞭望塔上一起看盲目约会。”

接着耳机那边传来了一点杂音，“哈尔，不，我没有想要和你分手，我在和蝙蝠侠汇报大家的状况。不，我没有想和蝙蝠侠私奔，我不是超人，我和蝙蝠侠是真正的同事关系，你别哭我没骗你……布鲁斯我……”

“……我知道了。”布鲁斯淡定地挂掉了通讯，启程前往孤独堡垒。

在此之前他回了一趟家拿上了亲情大礼包。

要了命了到底谁教的这群小崽子，今年他们还放了草莓味的润滑剂，草莓和焦糖放在一块能好吃吗？

\---

超人就像过去好几年一样，正缩在那艘氪星飞船的控制室里，他什么也没做，就是在布鲁斯走进来时仰起了头。

“今年他们给你准备了奥拉弗睡衣。”布鲁斯从他的包里掏出了一沓衣服递给克拉克，“就是冰雪奇缘里的那个会说话的雪人。”

克拉克低下头，抱着自己的膝盖蜷缩在角落里没说话。今年的问题有点大，布鲁斯想着，以往他刚到门口就会被扑在地上蹭口水了。

于是布鲁斯叹了口气，像个老妈子似的脱下自己的毛边羽绒服，然后是厚毛衣，接着换上了那件小熊睡衣走过去坐在克拉克身边，把他捞在怀里。克拉克就像个八岁的做噩梦小男孩一样迅速围了上来，脑袋枕在他的胸口。

“他们恨我。”克拉克闷在他的胸口说，“他们说滚回你的老家去，大都会不需要拆迁工。”说到这里发情期的超人把蝙蝠侠抱得更紧了一些，“可是我没有家了，而且撞在那些建筑上我也很疼。”

啊，原来是这个问题加剧了克拉克的Alpha发情期不稳定情绪。布鲁斯又重重叹了口气，从超人的桎梏里勉强抽出一只手摸了摸Alpha的一头卷毛，接着像亲吻八岁的蒂姆德雷克一样亲了亲他的发顶。“你保护了他们，而且那些战损我一直在帮你付。”

“但他们还是恨我。”克拉克现下已经开始手脚并用，仿佛将布鲁斯当成了一个大型抱枕，“你也恨我，你还想杀了我。”

“八年前了克拉克，”布鲁斯一年中难得好脾气的任由超人胡来，乖乖坐着任由这个外星人像八爪鱼一样缠在他身上，“真的没必要每年儿童节都提醒我一遍。”

氪星人咕哝了一两声什么，布鲁斯没听清，接着他身上的那一大坨东西突然将他扑倒在地，像条大狗一样把他固定在身下，脑袋拱在他的颈窝里，湿漉漉的舌头舔得他发痒。

布鲁斯舒服地哼了一声，一只手扣上克拉克的后颈，大拇指蹭上他发尾的碎毛。“我爱你就好了，克拉克。”他毫无防备地呈大字状瘫在地上，安抚他年轻的Alpha。

Alpha在这个时期基本就没有理智和判断力，布鲁斯在开始那几年借着这个机会要到了氪星飞船的并列最高权限，氪星人的各项生理特征数据以及克拉克肯特的手机电脑密码。然后他在自己的管家和两个儿子充满不可置信和鄙视的目光下逃去大都会小记者的廉租房里躲了整整两个星期。

“布鲁斯，你知道这种级别的骗炮克拉克是可以用Alpha保护法告你的吧？”迪克的面部表情管理基本处于失控状态。

杰森长着嘴笑得一脸不怀好意。

“不许学。”阿尔弗雷德收走了他面前的小甜饼并且漫不经心地朝着杰森的方向瞪了一眼。

清醒后的克拉克本人倒是没什么意见，但是对于自己竟然把自己的手机密码记错一个数感到有些懊恼，于是立刻把更新后的正确版本发给了布鲁斯，还附上了一封主旨在于他并不是想骗他的解释信。

布鲁斯不会承认他把这封邮件存在了六十八个线上存储器和三十二个线下硬盘里的。

然而随着年级的增长和双方秘密的逐渐减少，这种单方面勾心斗角和单方面全盘托出的活动慢慢绝迹。布鲁斯虽然很怀念小记者蹭在他颈窝里和嗑了药似的红着脸吐露心声的样子，但如今两个人单纯互相搂搂抱抱，说说平时不会说出来的话放松放松心情也挺好的。

克拉克咬在他的腺体上加强了标记，猛然地一阵疼痛让布鲁斯闷哼了一声。

“对不起，”小记者模模糊糊地说，伸出舌尖讨好地舔去腺体上隐约的血丝，“别离开我，布鲁斯，别离开我。”

“我在这呢，克拉克。”布鲁斯抬起一只手环抱住伏在他身上的克拉克，满足地感叹了一声他的Alpha雕塑一般的背肌，“脱掉你的制服，小男孩，硌手。”

一秒后制服被扔到角落里，米开朗琪罗的造物睁着天堂一般的蓝眼睛吻他的下巴，接着小心翼翼的轻触他的嘴唇。布鲁斯差一点就要绷不住笑出来了。

克拉克刚开始那会并不习惯于将这种单纯的傻气展现在布鲁斯面前，看在上帝和拉奥的份上布鲁斯的确曾经试图而且差一点成功手刃他了。但和自然母亲的抗争真的很辛苦。头几次布鲁斯只是盘腿坐在床上看书，看着这个和天性斗争的Alpha咬着嘴唇克制自己扑上来摇尾巴的欲望，蓝眼睛里逐渐弥漫上水汽和红血丝。第一次的时候直到布鲁斯因为疲惫睡过去了克拉克也没有蹭过来，然而他却在某人狠命将阴茎狠命顶进他身体里的时候醒来。

“你是我的Omega！”克拉克一边打桩机一般精准顶上他的前列腺，一边哭哭啼啼泪流满面，“我想给你氪星飞船的并列最高权限我就会给你！和你想不想要没有关系！”

布鲁斯在快感和呻吟中勉强劈出了一块绝对理智领悟理解这个外星人到底对他讲了些什么乱七八糟的玩意儿，然后在这只救援犬俯下身啃咬他左边的乳头，坚硬的小腹因此蹭上他急需释放的老二时彻底放弃了英语这门高深的语言。他抬腿缠上了Alpha精瘦的腰肢，好让他进入的很深，撞上那个隐秘的入口。

后来他被这个外星童子军的鼻涕眼泪和精液从外到内糊了一身，而对方还枕着他的胸肌睡得打鼾，让他去厕所清洗的机会都没有，浑身上下都是那个氪星人的味道，要命的很。

当然经过了这些年的磨合，克拉克的发情期已经没有开始那几次那么糟糕。但总得来说还是很疯狂。

布鲁斯因为一时心软没能成功把超人拐带回卧室里，此时已再次品尝放纵的恶果。睡衣被撕成布块加入了超人制服，克拉克正侧躺在他身后，一手抬起他的腿好露出那个目前已经被操得湿乎乎的小洞，一手则垫在他的脖颈之下，诱惑他向后靠在这个全世界最强壮的Alpha身上。

克拉克粗热的阴茎捣得他腰部发软，于是他干脆扔下了蝙蝠侠的尊严蹭进了外星小男孩的怀里。氪星人似乎格外青睐他后颈肿起来的腺体和通红的耳尖，贴在他身后的胸肌触感也很舒服，但他翘在空气里颤抖的老二却因为失去应有的关注而青筋毕露。布鲁斯空出一只手摸下小腹，想要抚慰自己，却在瞬间被身后的Alpha 压趴在地上，龟头蹭上地板又疼又爽。

“克拉克！”布鲁斯怒骂出声，不敢相信这个Alpha竟然敢在发情期限制Omega高潮。

克拉克就着跪趴的姿势捞起他的腰，重新撞回他的体内，布鲁斯换用一只手撑住自己的体重，另一只继续向下想完成未竟的事业。但克拉克将他的手从身下扯出来，扣在身后尾椎骨的地方，这个姿势让布鲁斯一下子失去了平衡，猛地塌下腰枕在了自己的手臂上。

“我的！”小记者放慢了速度，他低下头凑在布鲁斯耳边小声但坚定的说到，在另一层入口处研磨那道嫩肉。

“看在上帝的份上，克拉克！”布鲁斯闭起眼睛，不想看超人那过分满足的表情。

Alpha挺了挺腰，终于撞进了生殖腔里，布鲁斯在他身下肉眼可见地瑟缩了一下，接着是一阵呻吟，克拉克感觉到一股热流正温柔地包裹着他的阴茎。

“行行好，克拉克，摸摸我。”中年人说这话时仍跪趴着，一半的脸埋进胳膊里，双眼紧闭，但氪星Alpha能清晰地看见他睫毛上挂着的泪珠。克拉克放开布鲁斯被禁锢在身后的那只手，一边继续进犯Omega的生殖腔好让结张开，一边大发慈悲地用手摸上Omega的阴茎。

克拉克看见那漂亮的背肌又颤抖了一次。

“你喜欢我操你。”克拉克握住布鲁斯的老二，上下撸动着，大拇指划过龟头，指甲掐进马眼。

“什么时候超人也开始在床上说荤话了。”布鲁斯强撑着抬起头，那只曾被捉住的手覆上了克拉克的，“重一点，救援犬，我不是易碎品。”

“我要用结牢牢锁住你，让你的肚子里都是我的精液，让你给我生孩子。”克拉克加重了手中的力道，布鲁斯低声呻吟了一声，“我要把你锁在飞船里，给你带上项圈和锁链，每天都要被我操。”

布鲁斯的肩背僵直了一瞬间，“这是你最大的邪念吗，克拉克？”

“那是在瞭望塔操你，所有人都在房间外，你被我干得不敢出声。”小记者朦朦胧胧眨了眨眼睛，低头看向布鲁斯，“亚瑟想救你但我已经把你标记了一遍又一遍，第二年他连做我们孩子的教父的资格都没有。”

布鲁斯怀疑自己应不应该被这种长达八年的嫉妒挑逗得更加性欲高涨，但事实就是在小记者一本正经的胡说八道时，他的确在他的手中射了出来，狠得他发疼。

“亚瑟有对象了。”刚刚发泄完的蝙蝠侠趴在地上，两人的手都被压在身下，但他懒得再抬起身了。

“别提他！”克拉克猛地往他体内撞了一次，硬生生把他撞得向前拱了一厘米。

但布鲁斯压抑已久的恶趣味已经抬头了。

“我们只做过一次。”哥谭王子面不改色心不跳地撒谎，“我没让他标记，也没让他成结或者射进来。他发情期我总得帮帮他。”

他身后的动作突然停了下来，布鲁斯刚想回头看看自己是不是玩大了，就感到那根外星阴茎退了出去，接着一双手将他仰面翻了过来。

“但你现在是我的Omega！”克拉克瞪着他那双蓝眼睛，隐约有些气鼓鼓的。布鲁斯咬住两颊的肉防止自己做出更不恰当的举动。

“我是你的Omega，”布鲁斯调整了一下情绪，开始灭火赈灾，“当时…当时你不在，我有点自毁倾向。”

克拉克没再听他说话，只是低下头啃咬他的胸膛，一只手捂上他的颈项玩弄他的腺体。Alpha不安的时候经常需要确认标记，于是布鲁斯知道自己可能真的玩过火了。

“克拉克，听着，”布鲁斯支起上身，“对不起，我骗你的，我和亚瑟…”

他没说完这句话，克拉克再一次将他扑回地面，挤进他的双腿间。“没关系，布鲁斯，你现在是我的。我爱你。”

布鲁斯韦恩不得不承认自己心头的老鹿莫名其妙地撞了一撞，但他隐隐约约觉得克拉克这个没关系貌似是接受了什么不需要接受的东西…不过随着超人撞进来的老二和他手感极佳的肉体，布鲁斯难得放任自己扔掉了这些不对劲。

两天后，超人的发情期结束了。

三天后，刚刚上岸的亚瑟不小心被一艘韦恩旗下的巨型游艇砸进了海里。

蝙蝠洞里这下充满了五双难以置信且鄙视的双眼。

布鲁斯决定去南极避难。

-END-


End file.
